Hamura Hyūga/Imperial Bloodline
| kekkei = Byakugan Tenseigan | jutsu = Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Art Amputation Gentle Fist Art Clenched Fist Disturbance Gentle Fist Art Clenching Snake Jaw Gentle Fist Art Cloud Scattering Gentle Fist Art Gate Closure Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Gentle Fist Art Spiraling Orbit Gentle Step Eagle Flight Gentle Step Snake Bite Gentle Step Thousand Auspicious Omens Gentle Step Tiger's Roar Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Mukyokuten Taikyokuten | tools = To Be Added }} Yōsuke Hyūga (日向 陽佑, Hyūga Yōsuke) is the current heir of the imperial Hyūga Clan, bearing the title of Hamura (羽簇, Gathering of Feathers), thus being one of four candidates for the title of Emperor. Hamura's reputation precedes him as a fair and dedicated leader, whose involvement with the residents of Kyokkō no Kuni and newfound political influence over the country at large have left even the immovable elders of the Hyūga to bow their head in reverence to the young man. Background Born Yōsuke Hyūga, the infant Hyūga clansman was immediately identified as the next heir of the clan's leadership due to his white hair. Born into the previous generation of the Branch family, the existing factions had to switch their statuses based on where the heir descended from: the randomness of the descendant's heritage caused the alteration of Main and Branch families to become a custom within the clan. Like all heirs who were inevitably bound to receive the name Hamura, Yōsuke was kept virtually in isolation from the other children at the beginning of his life. He was given instructions on how to succeed the clan, to abide by directives, to continuously improve himself so that the seat of Emperor would be handed to him; Yōsuke had no interest in such matters. He was a child, after all. What did it matter to him if the Hyūga Clan hadn't attained the Emperor's seat in several generations? Absolutely nothing. However his initial attempts at liberating himself from the fate of the heir would be unsuccessful. Children would immediately heed the warnings of their parents and dissociated with Yōsuke on the accounts that they "shouldn't get in the way of the clan." To this end, Yōsuke, in the brief intervals that he wasn't engulfed in training, was only given company by the animals that resided in the compound. Yōsuke was a persistent child, though. Without fail he managed to sneak out of lessons and tried to join the children in their various games. On one such occasion, a clansman from a foreign territory with personal vendetta against the Hyūga infiltrated their compound from a secret entrance only known to Hyūga clansmen, and was a common playing ground for the children that Yōsuke played. Concerned for their safety, Yōsuke dashed towards the alley in order to save them. Confronted by the foreign individual, Yōsuke took off the frames that sealed the latent power of his Dōjutsu, causing such an upsurge of from his eyes that it released as a linear shockwave that pushed the man several meters backwards and caused him to crash into a nearby tree, rendering him unconscious. The sudden release of power from Yōsuke's end lead him to be quickly exhausted. The other members of the clan soon managed to reach the childrens' proximity and, while initially about to berate the other children for forcing Yōsuke to use his power, the young Yōsuke defended their reputations. He explained the circumstances behind the whole event and it was excused and silenced before news would spread. From therein, the children in the Hyūga Clan realized Yōsuke, despite his power, was still a child much like all of them. As such, Yōsuke broke the mold of the Hyūga's heir through interacting with the entirety of the clan since a young age. He would often go out to play with other children during breaks in training and eventually accompanied the children growing up in their own training too. By the time he came of age and officially took the name Hamura, Yōsuke had already gained much influence across both the Main and Branch families, unifying them to a far greater extent than the most recent Hamura had been able to do. :More Coming Soon... Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Gentle Fist Taikyokuten Mukyokuten Dōjutsu Byakugan Tenseigan Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception : Category:Male Category:Hyūga Clan Category:Characters Category:Imperial Bloodline